Beswitched
by majikaru angel
Summary: Something goes wrong with the magic from Dark's black feather, which causes everyone to switch bodies! Can they survive living the lives of one another? And can this little girl help them out? find out! satodai darkkrad CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED
1. The switch

**"BeSwitched"**

**"Ch.1 The switch"**

**magikkaruangel: Yay! This is my second fan fic! This chappie is going to be so much fun! It also contains some of the lyrics to the song "Switch".I can't wait to write the next ones! The next one is gonna be a three-part chappie! I don't want to spoil it for you, so I'll let you read this one for now...****

* * *

**

Dark was in the living room listening to his CD player and singing along to the song "Switch".

_"Swiiitch! Turn it over and hit it! Turn around now, switch! Turn it over and hit it! Oo-la-la-la! Heeey!" _Dark sang.His singing was getting Satoshi pissed, which encouraged him to sing louder.As he continued singing, he constantly was swinging his black feather around. Little did he know that it was beggining to glow..._"Switch!"_ he pointed the feather upwards and the magic of the feather spread through the room. He suddenly felt himself being pulled out of his body. Then he fainted. When he awoke, he saw himself standing right in front of him. "That's funny...I don't remember there being a mirror here..." The figure in front of him spoke. "Yeah, me either." They both froze. _"Was that the voice I think it was? No...it can't be!"_ Dark thought. "Krad?" he saw the figure in front of him as his eyes widened. "...Dark?" They found a _real _mirror and looked into it. The both paused and stared in horror. "..."

They looked at each other and screamed.

(Dark in Krad's body)"AAAAAHHHH!"

(Krad in Dark's body)"AAAAAHHHHH!"

(Dark in Krad's body)"AAAAAHHHH!"

(Krad in Dark's body)"AAAAHHHH!"

(Dark and Krad)"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm you! And you're me! AAAAHHHHH!

(Krad in Dark's body)"You know, maybey we should do something else besides scream."

(Dark in Krad's body)"You're right...let's panick and run around circles instead!"

(Krad in Dark's body)"Okay!"

(Dark and Krad)"AAAAAHHHHH!" They yelled as they ran around the room until they bumped into each other and fell back on the floor.

(Dark in Krads body) "Hey, do you think Daisuke and creepy boy got their bodies switched too?"

(Krad in Dark's body) "I dunno...why don't we go check?"

(Dark in Krad's body)"Okay."

* * *

**In the kitchen...**

(Sato in Dai's body) He touched his face. "What happened tomy glasses?And why do I feel so...short?"

(Dai in Sato's body) Daisuke also felt strange. He seemed to feel like he was...somewhat _taller_, and wondered why everything seemed so blurry (he had Satoshi's glasses on).

Daisuke:(in Satoshi's body)"I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE!...OMG! WHAT I HAVE CANCER! AAAAHHHHH!"

Satoshi heard Daisuke yelling and went to see what was wrong. They saw each other, and panicked as well.

(Dai and Sato)"AAAHHH!"

(Sato in Dai's body)"...Ok...this is _beyond_ my idea of akward."

(Dai in Sato's body)"I STILL CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND! I'M-"

(Sato in Dai's body)"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEED TO TAKE OFF THE GLASSES,GENIUS!" he yelled over Daisuke's frantic voice.

(Dai in Sato's body)"Oh...I knew that."

(Sato in Dai's body)"You may be in my body, but you definitly don't have my smarts." he sighed.

(Dai in Sato's body)"Hey! At least I'm the one who shrunk six inches!"

(Sato in Dai's body)"Well, it's not my fault you're so short." he sweatdropped.

(Dai in Sato's body)"More importantly, how do we get back to normal?"

(Sato in Dai's body)"I don't know, but I have a feeling this was caused by a certain phantom theif..."

Later on they all met in the living room. Dark explained what happened and how they all got into this mess, and of course, no one took it very lightly. Then Dark decided he would try and put everyone back to normal.

(Dark in Krad's body)"Alright, let's give this a try." he lifted his black feather and it glowed. They all felt their souls leaving their bodies and moving somewhere else. Then, problems went from bad, to worse.

(Dark in Sato's body)"This is a nightmare! I'M IN CREEPY BOY'S BODY!"

(Sato in Dark's body)"You're not the only one living a nightmare. I don't agree to switching with you either."

(Krad in Dai's body)"Great. Now I'm the red-headedsquirt!"

(Dai in Krad's body)"Yeah, well it ain't all that great to be blond either!"

(Krad in Dai's body)"Why does everybody have problems with blonds these days!" he pouted.

(Dark in Sato's body)"I don't have problems with you being blond..." he got closer to Krad.

(Daisuke and Satoshi)"No! Don't-" too late. They both blushed when they saw Krad and Dark kissing in _their_ bodies.

(Dai thinking)_"I never thought I'd see the day when I can actually _see_ us kissing...it's kinda weird, and so embarrassing! Especially with Satoshi here too!" _he blushed deeper red.

(Sato thinking)_"Hmm...so _that's_ what we look like when we kiss...it's kind strange seeing it myself...as if I was looking in a mirror where the reflection doesn't copy what I do..."_

Dark broke the kiss and held up the feather again.

(Dark in Sato's body)"Let's give it another try." he lifted the feather as they started to switch again.

(Dark in Dai's body)"Aw come on! Why do _I_ have to be the pipsqeak now!" Dark pouted.

(Dai in Dark's body)"Will everyone stop making fun of my damn size! Besides, I've been in Dark's body before and didn't like it, but I'm not complaining!"

(Krad in Sato's body)"I feel so thin...don't you ever eat, Satoshi!"

(Sato in Krad's body)"Don't _you_ ever stop stuffing your face with japanese take-out? In fact, you need to lay off the mid-night snacks." he said cooly.

(Dark in Dai's body) "I guess we'll have to find another way to change back..."

* * *

**The next day...**

(Krad in Sato's body)"Have you come up with a way to change us back yet?"

(Dark in Dai's body)"Not really. We're stuck like this for now...finding a way to change vack won't be easy. But...there might be an artwork that can help us out."

(Krad in Sato's body)"You mean the one called 'orbs of transfiguration'?"

(Dark in Dai's body)"Yes. This artwork has four orbs. They are all a pale gray color. And when the souls of four people are contained in them, they change color. So if our souls were in them right now, one orb would be red, another blue, another purple, and the last one yellow. The orbs all stand on a square-shaped base and one orb is on each corner of it. When the souls switch, the orbs switch places. Wait, can't you just pick them up and move them so everyone goes back to normal?"

(Krad in Sato's body)"I wish it was that easy, but no. A magic barrier forms around the orbs, making it impossible to lift each one. They're pretty much glued to the damn thing."

(Dark in Dai's body)"There's one problem though. It's not a Niwa or Hikari art. This book doesn't even say the location of the artwork, so I don't know how we're going to find it. But my feather was somehow able to make contact with the artwork, and...awaken it."

(Krad in Sato's body)"Well, there's nothing we can do now, so let's just try and live with it for a while." Dark looked at him and pouted. Krad looked at him with a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

(Dark in Dai's body)"I just don't like you being in creepy boy's body. It's just...creepy."

(Krad in Sato's body)"It's not like I put myself here." He looked at the clock. "It's almost luchtime...I better go to the kitchen." he began to head downstairs. "Are you coming?"

(Dark in Dai's body)"Yeah, I'll be right down. I'm gonna go to Daisuke's room to put the book back."

(Krad in Sato's body)"Ok." he left and Dark went into Daisuke's room. Daisuke's room was a little messy, so he had to be careful not to step on a lot of things. When he put the book back, he was almost at the doorway when he tripped over something.

(Dark in Dai's body)"Ow! What the hell was that?" He had tripped over another book. It was a small, simple _red_ book. That read _"Daisuke's Diary"_ on the top.


	2. Diary troubles

**"Ch.2 Diary troubles"**

**"Daisuke's Personal thoughts"**

**magikkaruangel:Sorry this chappie took so long to update! I was working on my other story, "My summer with you". I was wrting the last chappie of it! But anyway,Just when things couldn't get any worse...Let's just hope Daisuke doesn't find out about his secrets being read by someone as nosy as Dark. You can't help but feel sorry for poor Daisuke! Ps: I RE-WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER, so if you didn't read it, you WILL NOT UNDERSTAND this chapter AT ALL.

* * *

**

Dark picked up the book and was about to open it when Krad stepped into the room. Dark jumped and hid the book behind his back. Krad sensed Dark was hiding something.

(Krad in Sato's body)"What do you have behind your back?"

(Dark in Dai's body)"I don't have anything behind my back." Dark gave him one of those What-are-you-talking-about-I-have-nothing-to-hide looks.

(Krad in Sato's body)"Dark..." Krad frowned and crossed his arms.

(Dark in Dai's body)"Ok, I'll show you what I found. But you have to _swear_ you won't tell Daisuke!"

(Sato in Krad's body)"Won't tell Daisuke what?" Satoshi interrupted as he appeared at the doorway.Then he saw the red book Dark was holding. "What is that red book you have?"

(Dark in Dai's body) he sighed. "Ok I guess this secret will have to be between the three of us. You guys swear you won't tell Daisuke?" They both nodded. "Ok. This...is Daisuke's diary. I just found it on the floor when I came in here." Satoshi and Krad looked at each other, then back at Dark.

(Sato in Krad's body)"I don't think we should get into his buissness..."

(Dark in Dai's body)"Sure you do...You should be as interested in reading his diary as I am. He probably write _all kinds_ of things about_ you_!" he teased. Satoshi looked away and blushed a pale pink. But since he was in _krad's _body, Dark found it cute. "Besides, I'm in Daisuke's body, so technically I _am_ Daisuke! That's makes me capable of reading his diary anyways. Krad rolled his eyes as if he were saying "yeah right, I believe you". Dark opened the book and was a little supprised when he saw the first page.

(Dark in Dai's body)"I Can't beleive this! His diary has a _table of contents!_ It's like it was _meant_ to be read, like a normal book! Oh well! Let's we what he's got..." The skimmed through the table of contents. "Hmm..."My childhood memories" boring..."My personality" more boring...ah-ha! "My _lovelife_". Perfect!" he got an evil smirk, then began to read outloud, but not too loud. _"Today I had a romantic encounter with Sato-kun..."_

_Flashback _Daisuke's POV

_I was looking for Krad and Dark, because I noticed that the house was unusualy quiet, and Dark is always causing lots of noise with his music and such. I went downstairs to the living room to find Sato-kun standing there gazing out the window__.(He was wearing a shirt that hung a little low, revealing his shoulders and a little of his chest) The warm sunlight reflected upon him, making his blue hair and his shoulders shine in the warmth of the light. I snapped out of my daze and walked over to him._

_"Sato-kun? Have you seen Dark or Krad? I hope their not at it again..." _Dark snickered while Krad blushed in Satoshi's body, and he continued reading.

_"Yes. As a matter of fact, they left a little while ago to go somewhere. But enough about them..." he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close."...Let's focus on us..." _(Dark in Dai's body)"This is getting interesting! I didn't know you had it in you, creepy boy!" Satoshi blushed and turned away angrily. Dark continued reading again._ I blushed and looked away shyly. "You're feisty today, Sato-kun!" I giggled. He let out a small chuckle. "A little. But if you want me to be that way..." he looked at me with a teasingly playful smirk as I felt myself blush even more. I love it when he's like this! _(Dark in Dai's body)"Did you hear that, creepy boy! He _loves_ it when your're like that!" Dark said in a teasing voice. Satoshi blushed furiously and tried to take away the book. (Sato in Krad's body)"Alright that's enough! Give me that book!" Dark pushed him back with one hand and held the book open in the other and continued reading._I reached up and removed his glasses and put them on a nearby table. Then __I placed my hands on his slender shoulders and moved closer as our lips met in a kiss..._

_End of flashback_

(Dark in Dai's body)"Ow!" Satoshi had knocked him down and taken away the book.

(Sato in Krad's body)"Serves you right! That's about enough of reading people's personal thoughts!" he placed the book back where it was.

(Dark in Dai's body)"Can't a guy have a little fun? Besides, I bet the _real _reason why you didn't want me to keep reading is because you don't want me to read about what you and Daisuke are always up to when you two are alone!" he teased as Satoshi blushed again.

(Sato in Krad's body)"That has nothing to do with it! Besides, unlike you, I respect people's privacy!"

(Dark in Dai's body)"Sure...whatever you say..." he said sarcastically.

Soon, they all heard Daisuke coming up the stairs. They panicked and quickly dissapeared from his room. When Daisuke walked in, he began to clean his room.

(Dai in Dark's body)"This is such a mess..." Dark waited until he left downstairs again, then crept into his room and took the diary. He took it to his room and began reading it again.

Daisuke's POV

_June 21_

_Today Dark was being an ass. He teased me more than ever! And,this morning he snatched my breakfast, then in the afternoon he ate all the luch I was preparing, and after all that, he said it was a rat that did it! I'm the sharpest knife around, but I'm not THAT dumb! One of these days when he gets fat from eating all that food I'm gonna crack up to death and laugh my ass off!_(Dark in Dai's body)"HEY! I don't eat THAT much! Humph!" Dark yelled angrily. Then he noticed a picture of him that Daisuke drew which made him even more mad. It was a picture of him eating a hamburger, and at the top it had an arrow pointing to it that read "fat ass jerk".

(Dark in Dai's body)"Why that little..."

(Dai in Dark's body)"DARK?" Dark practically jumped when he saw Daisuke standing at the doorway. "You read my diary!" he blushed.

(Dark in Dai's body)"Yeah, and I for your information, I DO NOT EAT THAT MUCH!" he said as he pointed to the picture. By the way, how did you know I had it?" Dark asked as Daisuke snatched the book from him.

(Dai in Dark's body)"Because I heard you yelling and came to see what was wrong. Obviously now I know!" he said angrily with his hands on his hips.

(Dark in Dai's body)"Don't put your hands on your hips when you're in MY body! You make me look girly!"

(Dai in Dark's body)"I'll put on make up and wear a dress and go out in public like that in your body if that's what it takes to get back at you for reading my diary!"

(Dark in Dai's body)"Take it easy! I didn't read _that_ much, only a few pages. About four pages, actually. And...I just happened to read about one of your "encounters" with creepy boy!" he teased.

(Dai in Dark's body)"WHAT! How could you!"

(Dark in Dai's body)"Simple. I walked into your room-"

(Dai in Dark's body)"That's not what I meant!"

(Dark in Dai's body)"Don't get a hissy fit over it." He left the room. As he left, Daisuke took his diary to his room...Plotting revenge.

* * *

**magikkaruangel: Again I am SO sorry it took forever for me to put up this chapter. My computer was having problems and I was working on another story at the same time. I hope you liked this chapter, and please don't hate me if I take a little while to write the next chapter. But I promise I'll try not to take to long. Bye for now, see you in the next chappie, "Revenge is sweet".**


	3. Revenge is sweet

**"Ch.3 Revenge is sweet"**

**(And other things as well...)**

**magikkaruangel: Hello again everyone! This is my third chappie of my second fanfic ever! I'm soooo sorry it took so long again... I couldn't wait to submit it because it's so funny! I was laughing while writing it myself! Well, in this chappie, you're going to see a side of Daisuke you wouldn't normally see, and soon, more secrets about the artwork that changes them back will be revealed...(in the next chappie)**

**Ps:I'm leaving on a trip to Argentina for two weeks, starting on wednesday. (Which is the same day the dnangel vol.6 dvd comes out! Nooo! T.T) So I may not be able to send the next chapter for two weeks. I AM SUPER SORRY! I'm trying to get a wireless laptop to take so I can keep writing, so wish me luck on convincing my dad!

* * *

**

Daisuke had come up with a plan to humilliate Dark. Dark was now in the bathroom taking a shower. Krad and Satoshi had gone off to the supermarket to buy groceries, and he thought Daisuke had gone with them. And since he thought he was alone in the house, he began singing as he showered. Little did he know that Daisuke was outside the bathroom door with a tape recorder. (Dark in Dai's body) "_Hey there in the shower, Johnsin's kids has the power, body wash is so much fun, Johnsin's kids for everyone!_" Dark sang. Daisuke tried his hardest to hold back his laughter. He was singing a song from a body wash commercial! Satisfied, he turned off the tape recorder. When Dark heard the click sound of the button, he got startled immidiately. (Dark in Dai's body)"DAISUKE?" Dark shouted in horror. "I thought you were out shopping with the others! WERE YOU JUST LISTENING TO ME SING?"

Daisuke quickly ran into the bathroom, flushed the toilet, and ran out. "Yeah, I did hear you sing. And I've got to say, you may look like an angel, but you sure don't sing like one!" Daisuke said as he fled to the safety of his room. Dark on the other hand, was yelling in pain because flushing the toilet caused the water to go up to a very hot temperature. (Dark in Dai's body) "DAAAIIISSUUKKKEEE!"Daisuke was in his room, hiding the tape as he took out his video camera. At that moment, Satoshi and Krad had just arrived. Daisuke ran downstairs and without saying a word, grabbed Satoshi and took him up to his room.

(Sato in Krad's body)"Whoa! What's the big deal?"

(Dai in Dark's body)"You have to listen to this!" he played back the tape of Dark's singing. Satoshi put his hands over his mouth to suppress the laughter.

(Sato in Krad's body)"He sounds terrible!" he laughed.

(Dai in Dark's body)"And that's not all..." He showed him the video camera. "I'm gonna make a few videos too, and I need your help."

(Sato in Krad's body)"I'm already one step ahead of you." He held a tape.

(Dai in Dark's body)"What's that?"

(Sato in Krad's body)"It's a tape I've been saving for moments like this. You have NO idea how long I've waited to expose this tape. There are way worse things Dark has done to me that have made me want revenge."

(Dai in Dark's body)"Then it should be perfect for humiliating Dark!Hahahaha! No one reads _my_ diary!"

(Sato in Krad's body)"Uh...yeah, about that..."

(Dai in Dark's body)"Sato-kun! Did you read my diary too?"

(Sato in Krad's body)"No! I um..."

(Dai in Dark's body)"How could you of all people do this, Sato-kun! I trust you!" he began to get teary.

(Sato in Krad's body)"I didn't mean to! Dark was reading it out loud and I just overheard him."

(Dai in Dark's body)"I feel so betrayed..."

(Sato in Krad's body)"I'm sorry Dai-chan..." he said in a sweet voice as he gave him a comforting hug.

(Dai in Dark's body)"It's ok. But will you make it up to me by helping me with my revenge against Dark?"

(Sato in Krad's body)"I'll be glad to." he smiled.

After a few moments of planning and organization, they came up with a plan. Since Daisuke was technically in _Dark's_ body, he could do whatever he wanted while pretending to be Dark. After all, the four of them are the only ones who know about their little "switch". So...they made a video of Dark doing something NO ONE would think he would do. As a matter a fact, why stop there? They made two more videos after the first one, and sent them ALL to the show. All they had to do was watch it when it came on...

**Later that night...**

_"Ok! These are tonight's home videos!"_ the host of the show announced.

The first video was a dog trying to bite it's own tail while it was eating. (I don't know why they do that! It's so stupid!)

While they played the second video, Dark (in Dai's body) was passing by the living room and was horror struck by what he saw. The camera in the video was in front of a door and there was a hand counting to three with it's fingers. When it counted down to one, it opened the door, which was a _bathroom_ door, and Dark was sitting on the toilet, and playing a guitar at the same time. When he noticed the camera he yelled and shut the door (in the video). Satoshi and Daisuke practically died from laughter. Dark was letting out a loooong silent scream. But it wasn't over yet. There was another video that was in the bathroom yet again. It showed Dark walking over to the bathroom in the middle of the night to use it. When he lifts up the toilet seat, there's the mask of a monster in it, and he panics and runs to his room yelling his head off. Daisuke and Satoshi were laughing so much harder they could barely breathe. There was one more tape left. AND...it was another one with Dark. It was the tape Daisuke had recorded earlier of Dark singing in the shower, when his singing turned to yelling after Daisuke flushed the toilet. Dark was completely speechless. Then his silence turned to anger as he looked over at Daisuke.

(Dark in Dai's body)"You did this, didn't you..." he gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. "I'll give you a head start...10...9...8..." Satoshi and Daisuke immidiately ran out of the room. "...1! I'm gonna kill you two! Just you wait until I catch you! I may be in a smaller body now, but I can still run fast! You better run like your damn life depends on it!"

Satoshi's POV

We both yelled and ran around the house for what seemed like hours (it was actually only 15 minutes, but let's keep that to ourselves...) until we couldn't run anymore.We had no choice but to hide. But where could we go and not be found? The closet? No... the kitchen? No, Krad's in there...our room? Too obvious...The attic! Barely anyone goes down there! Perfect...

We both sat down on the attic floor in a nearby corner.

(Dai in Dark's body)"Do you...think...Dark...will find us here?" Daisuke panted.

(Sato in Krad's body)"Not...really. He's...not that...smart..." I said as he let out a small chuckle. "Well, we're alone for now..."

(Dai in Dark's body)"I guess..." He is so clueless! But it's one one the things that makes him adorable.

(Sato in Krad's body)"Daisuke? Can I ask you something?"

(Dai in Dark's body)"Sure. What is it?"

(Sato in Krad's body)"Does it bother you that every time you look at me, you see Krad, because I'm in his body?"

(Dai in Dark's body)"Well...does it bother you that by looking at me, all you see is Dark because I'm in _his_ body?"

(Sato in Krad's body)"As much as I can't stand Dark, it doesn't really bother me because even though you're in his body, I know it's actually you, my Dai-chan, looking back at me." I smiled at him and he blushed a pale pink from what I had said to him.

(Dai in Dark's body)"Sato-kun..." he moved closer to me. Even though he was in Dark's body, I could still see Daisuke's ruby eyes watching me, drawing nearer...

Daisuke's POV

That was one of the sweetest things Satoshi's said to me... But I still wish we could get our bodies back. For now, I would have to get use to this situation. Besides, in a way, I see Satoshi even if he's in Krad's body also... I leaned even closer to him until we could feel each other's breath. I was so close to him that he caught me off guard and he placed his lips upon mine. I threw myself on top of him, tackling him to the ground. (I've never written any lemony scenes, but I'm gonna give it a try!) I deepened the kiss, gaining entrance to his mouth. I heard him groan as he put his hands up my shirt caressing my back. I shifted my body until I was laying in between his legs. My hands trailed up and down his inner thighs as I heard him groaning again.

(Dai in Dark's body)"Give in..." I whispered to him.

(Sato in Krad's body)"Not just yet..." he whispered back as he caught me off guard yet again and managed to remove my shirt. He pull me closer to his chest, until our bodies were very close together, close enough to hear each other's rapid heartbeat...

Satoshi's POV

Even though we have had to deal with this whole "switching bodies" thing, it wasn't that bad. We had now gotten use to it...And it felt so good! Now that he had gotten the upper hand, it was my turn to have my way with him. I locked our lips in another kiss and he let out a moan, as he kept giving me his tempting touches to my inner thighs. I tailed my kisses down to his chest as my lips got a hold of his nipple, which caused his to jump and get a grip in between my legs. I released him as I let out a gasp.

Daisuke's POV

I chuckled as loosened my grip and teasingly massaged his inner thighs much higher this time, and I captured his neck onto my lips.

(Dai in Dark's body)"This is my revenge against _you_ for reading my diary..." I said seductively.

(Sato in Krad's body)"In that case, maybey I should read your diary more often..." he smirked. I slightly blushed, but it was too dark in the attic for Satoshi to notice. We both fell asleep, me on top of him with my head resting on his chest, and him below me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

Dark had given up on finding Daisuke and Satoshi about an hour ago, and was now reading more about the artwork that could change them back, "The orbs of transfiguration". He was astonished to find out that it's not that it wasn't a Hikari _or_ Niwa art, but a Hikari _and_ Niwa art!

* * *

**magikkaruangel:Well, that's my third chappie! I hope I did a good enough job on the lemony scene! (it was my first time writing one, and it was kind of a stuggle for me) Tell me what you thought about it! This chappie was WAY longer than the other two. Well, hate to leave you with a cliffy...I'll try to submit chapter 4, "The secret behind the orbs" before I leave on my trip. Bye for now!**


	4. the secret of the orbs

**"Ch.4 The secret of the orbs"**

**magikkaruangel:Hello again! I came back from my trip last saturday at seven in the morning, and I didn't update very soon when I came back because I was too exausted (sorry!). Plus, I was working on two other stories, "Superpowers or superproblems?", and another story that isn't up yet, "Sweet Argentina" (Which is based on what happened on my trip! It's a true story and everything in it is real, EXCEPT FOR ALL FLUFF, _and possibly_, LEMON. It's also gonna be funny, kinda like my first fic, "My summer with you"). "Sweet Argentina", well i don't know when it will be up, but when it is, please read! and again, I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!

* * *

**

(Dark in Dai's body)"The orbs or transfiguration are a Niwa _and_ Hikari art! How is this possible!"

Krad got the book and began to flip through the pages and found the answer."It says that back then, the other Niwa that came before Daisuke was Emiko, his mom. But, there was another Niwa before _Emiko_, which was her _sister_! Her older sister, Kayoko. However, we never heard of her because she died at a young age, after she had her daughter, Miyoni."

_Flashback_

_"What should we name her?" asked the hansome, dark blue haired Hikari, who was now a father._

_"Miyoni. My little Miyoni..." replied the beautiful, long red haired mother._

_"What about her last name? Will she be a Niwa? or a Hikari?" the father asked worridly. "No one can find out about her birth...or she will be in danger..."_

_"Then she won't have a last name. It's best for her saftey."_

_They both agreed and held their newborn child. She had somewhat dark red eyes, like her mother, and blue hair, like her father,but the tips of her hair had very light tints of red, red like her mother's hair._

**_Four years later..._**

_"Mama? Papa? Answer me!" there was silence. "Mama! Papa!...Why don't you respond...please don't leave me!" she cried over the bodies of her parents. Because of the war between the Hikaris and the Niwas, they had been killed. They tried to make peace between the two clans, and it lead them to death, and an orphaned daughter..._

_Miyoni had inherited her father's intelligence, and even though she was four years old she managed to survive on her own. When she ran away from home like her parents told her to for her own saftey, all she took with her were the three artworks that survived the war. "The wishmaker", a necklace with a golden pendant in the form of a daimond-shaped star with a red gem in the center which grants the wishes of it's creator, (made by her mother, her mother wished for it to grant all of Miyoni's greatest desires), and the sapphire bracer, a thin silver bracelet with a sapphire shaped like a teardrop in the center, with designs carved into the bracelet (made by her father, the sapphire protects Miyoni with a barrier of blue light)._

_Later on after living alone for three years, without anyone knowing where she lives now, she created her first artwork, "The orbs of transfiguration". She created these to put the souls of other people in her parent's bodies. But no matter what, no one could ever compare to the love her parents gave her. However, when Miyoni was born, a new curse was placed upon her. It was not Dark, nor Krad, but a third angel named Ora. Instead of her dna reacting to feelings of love, she transformed to feelings of hate. Ora fed off of her hatred, making her stronger, and Miyoni weaker. Miyoni is the youngest and only girl to ever have a cursed placed on her. The curse was put on her as punishment for being born._

"Now, she wanders around, and no one knows where she is..." Krad finished reading.

"GREAT! NOW how are we suppose to get back to normal!" Dark yelled.

**In the meantime...**

Satoshi and Daisuke were on a walk through the town. They just went out to get some fresh air, to take their minds off the whole "switching" thing. Then Daisuke felt a drop on his nose. The skies grew cloudy and it began to rain. They both picked up their pace and ran through the alleys to take a shortcut home.

"We better hurry!" Daisuke said trying his best to avoid the pouring water.

All of a sudden they heard the voices of little kids.There was also another voice crying and pleading.

"Beat it! No one wants you!"

"Yeah! You're just a feak!"

"You don't belong here!"

Three boys were yelling at a small girl who was on her knees cowering and tears spilled down her eyes as she got drenched in the rain.

"Please...stop! Just leave me alone!...What did I ever do to you!" the little girl said between sobs.

"You creeped us out, that's what you did! You're a wierdo! So get outta our town!" the boy said as he kicked the little girl in the ribs. The other two joined in.

"Ah! Ow! Stop! P-please!" she curled into a ball.

Daisuke couldn't believe the way they were treating that little girl. "Sato-kun! We have to help! Look what they're doing to her!"

"I know just now she feels..." Satoshi replied sadly. Daisuke looked worried.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you feel bad..."

"It's ok. Now, let's help that girl, shall we?" Satoshi smiled to Daisuke.

Two of the little boys held up the girl by her arms as their leader came in front of her. "We'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!" he raised his fist. The little girl's eyes widened, then her eyes were hidden behind her bangs."You...how can you be so cruel?" more tears merged from her eyes. The boy smirked. "The only thing that's cruel is looking at you! You're a mess!" The little girl glared at him. "That's only because you're beating me up!" she grew angry and opened her eyes, and Daisuke noticed they were red like his, only a darker shade. Then for a split second, he saw her red eyes flash in red. "AAAAAHHHH!" she yelled as wings started to merge from her back. They were small wings, and they were turquoise, plus the feathers were messy and ripped. She even had a scar on her right wing. Her hair slowly began to change to the color green, and so did her eyes. Dai and Sato saw a small angel fighting for her life. She lifted a feather that made a green aura form around the boys and lift them into the air.

"I warned you to leave me alone!"

"Stop!" Daisuke yelled."You're no better than them if you do the same thing they did to you!"

"Who are you? And why do you interfere!" she pointed the feather towards him, but he pulled put his black feather and pointed it at her. (Remember, he's in Dark's body)

"I am..." he spread out his black wings. "...like you." her eyes widened again in shock.

"You...No! It can't be! This is a trick!" she spread her wings and beat them hard to fly away quickly. Daisuke went after her, and Satoshi followed behind. She flew through the pounding rain, the water growing heavy on her wings. She felt a sharp pain in her right wing, the one with the scar, and stopped flapping her wings in pain. She began to fall through the sky. And as she did, Her hair and eyes changed back to their normal color, but her wings remained. Satoshi swooped down and caght her in time before they reached the ground. She had fainted, and was now lying in Satoshi's arms (Well, Krad's arms technically cuz he's still in his body). Satoshi looked closely at the little girl. She had bangs like his, only they were split in the middle,her hair was tied in a ponytail,and her hair was dark blue with light tints of red.


	5. Miyoni

**"Ch.5 Miyoni"**

**majikaru angel: Yay! I was able to update soon because there's no school today! Sorry my fic has become a little more dramatic than funny...I'll try to do a little of both, so bear with me! (by the way, i decided to ditch the parenthese. I think by now, you all know who is in who's body.)

* * *

**

Satoshi looked down at the little girl who was now shivering. He cradled her close and spread his wings over him to shelter them from the falling rain. Daisuke caught up with Satoshi and looked at the girl worridly.

"Is she alright?"

"I think so. She's just a little cold from the rain."

The little girl burried her face in Satoshi's chest and fell asleep. Satoshi spread his wings and so did Daisuke. They both flew off into the sky and headed home.

"We better tell Krad and Dark about this." Satoshi said as he tried to keep the rain away from the girl.

"I wonder if her parents are worried about her..."

**Back at home...**

They arrived home soaking wet. Dark and Krad came to the door to let them in. When they stepped inside, Dark noticed the little girl Satoshi was carrying, and smirked.

"I know you can be popular with the ladies sometimes, but don't you think she's too young for you?"

"First of all, you're a pervert. Second, I have Daisuke and don't need anyone else." Satoshi saying this caused Daisuke to blush in Dark's body, which was a strange sight to see. "And for your information, we found her being beat up by a group of little brats."

Krad had a close look at the girl. "Wait a second...dark blue hair with tints of red...and she has wings...she fits the description of the girl who created the orbs of transfiguration!"

"You mean that "Miyoni" kid that we read about in the book?" Dark asked.

"Yes. She may be the key to helping us get back to normal!" Krad exclaimed.

"For now, let her rest." Satoshi set her down on the living room couch.

**Two hours later...**

The girl slowly began to open her eyes. She awoke to find four pairs of eyes looking down at her.

"You're awake! We were starting to worry!" Daisuke said in a relieved tone.

"AAHH! Where have you taken me? And who are all of you?"

"Well if we told you, it would be kind of confusing..."

"who are you!"

Daisuke sighed. "I'm Daisuke."

"I'm Satoshi."

"I'm Dark."

"I'm Krad."

"What's so confusing about that?" the little girl said in puzzlement, yet not letting her guard down.

"We kinda got into a little _accident, _and we all switched bodies. I got switched with Dark, and Satoshi got switched with Krad."

After explaining everything to her, she finally understood.

"Okay...that explains who you are, but why did you bring me here?"

"Because you were being beaten by those kids in the alley! You lost control and you transformed into Ora! We had to help you somehow!" Daisuke said.

Her eyes widened. "How do you know my other half's name!"

"We know all about you...Miyoni." Krad said in a serious tone.

She gasped. Then she spread her wings and flew to the ceiling. "Stay away from me!" She made an attempt to fly out of the house, but she winced from the pain in her wing again and fell on the floor with a light thud. "Arg..." she struggled to get up on her knees. Satoshi put out his hand to help her up. She only looked away and ignored it.

"We're only trying to help you." Satoshi said calmly.

She glared at all of them. "..."

"I understand if you don't trust us, but we can help you, and you can help us." Satoshi maintained his calmness.

"...Liar." She said as tears streamed down her face. "All you want is that stupid artwork! You're just gonna use me to find it and then betray me, just like everyone else has!" She clenched her fists as she sat up on her knees, her bangs covering her eyes. Krad walked over to her and wiped one of her tears. She looked up at him and gazed into his blue eyes. (He's in sato's body. GOD this is getting on my nerves...) "You...look just like papa..."

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes...they have the same icy blue warmth my papa's eyes had..." she whispered sadly.

"What happened to your parents?"

Shegrew silent.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"Papa..." more tears streamed down her face.

"Aw come on! Will you stop being all teary already?" Dark yelled.

"Dark! Don't be so harsh! She's only a little girl!" Daisuke scolded him.

"Well she had some nerve demanding all those questions about where we took her when we were trying to help! She was being just as rude!"

"Oh shut up, you phantom hothead!" she shouted at him.

"why you!" he lifted her up by the hood of the jacket she was wearing. She struggled and flapped her wings but it was no use.

"I demand that you release me at once before I am forced to take drastic measures!" She yelled.

"Wow. Strong vocabulary for a little girl." Krad said. "Uh-huh." Satoshi agreed.

"Speak in words I can understand, smart aleck!" Dark hollered back.

"Okay then, maybey this will be a level of grammar your brain can understand: goo goo ga ga!" She said sarcastically.

"Are you calling be a baby, ya little twerp!"

"I may be younger that you, but I'm far more intelligent!"

"She's got a point." Krad said.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Dark yelled.

"Don't you ignor me! And put me down!"

"Why should I listen to you!"

"Because if you don't, I'll give you a pain in your posterior you'll be sure not to forget!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY A-"

"-That's enough! Put her down, Dark! Stop fighting!" Krad told Dark. Dark obeyed and put her down, and she ran over to Krad's side.

"He's a big meanie, Kwad!" she said in a baby voice.

Dark muttered something under his breath and Miyoni stuck her tounge out at him.

"Come on Miyoni. We need to bandage your wounds." Daisuke said as he picked her up and put her on the couch while Satoshi got the bandages and ointments. Satoshi began to bandage her arm when he noticed Miyoni staring at him.

"...Is there something wrong?"

"I was just wondering...why are you doing this for me?"

"Because we're not like all the people that have caused you pain in your past. Well, except for Dark..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"...Anyway, we can all work together. You can help us switch back, and we can help you get better and find you a home."

He noticed a pendant around her neck."Is that 'The wishmaker'?" Satoshi asked.

Miyoni nodded in a positive way and clutched her necklace.

"Your mother gave it to you right? You must really miss her." Satoshi said in a gentle voice. Miyoni got a sad expression in her amber red eyes. Her eyes reminded him of Daisuke.

Her pendant began to glow. "I wish...for a home..." The pendant made her glow completely, then she returned to normal. "My pendant grants my greatest desires, and only _my _desires. And right now...my desire is a home."

Satoshi, Daisuke, and Krad all smiled. Dark of course, grunted.

"If you want a home, we'll be more than happy to let you stay here." Daisuke said.

"WHAT? I won't stand for this!" Dark yelled again.

"Oh, let her stay! Pleeeaaassse?" Daisuke gave him the puppy-dog look.

"Hmph. Fine." He scowled, then looked over at Miyoni. "But that doesn't mean we have unfinished business, ya hear me!" Dark yelled.

Krad pushed out the living room door. "Please Dark. Just shut up already..."

* * *

**majikaru angel: Well, looks like the "Hot four" has a new roomate! lol In the next chappie, there will be more information aboutMiyoni's other half, Ora. And with the help of Miyoni, they might become another step closer to switching back. (emphasis on "might") see ya in da next chappie! PLZ REVIEW! reviews encourage me to keep writing!**


End file.
